


#39

by f_femslash



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_femslash/pseuds/f_femslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Rizzles. For some reason Maura had to sit on Janes lap on the way back from an interview. And Jane just can’t keep her hands to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#39

Jane carried the last box out to the car and shoved it onto the floor in front of the passenger seat. Maura, who had been carrying on a lively conversation with the suspect’s mother, joined Jane and Frost as they closed the trunk and congratulated each other on fitting the last of the evidence into the car.

“I hate to pour on your parade, detectives,” Maura said with an amused smile, “but where are we going sit?”

Jane and Frost looked from the car to each other. The passenger seat, trunk, and one half of the backseat of the marked police cruiser were stacked high with boxes full of files that the suspect’s mother had allowed them take in as evidence.

“It’s rain on our parade, Maur,” Jane sighed. They had a two hour drive back into the city from the Berkshires. After a long pause, Frost spoke up.

“I guess I’m driving, then,” he said, his eyebrows raised at Jane.

“No, way, man,” Jane protested, “I always drive.”

“Not this time, unless you’d prefer I sit in Detective Frost’s lap,” Maura put her hands on her hips.

“Oh, er…right,” Jane considered this, “It’s not safe, you know.”

“Neither is camping out in front of the suspect’s folks’ place,” Frost retorted. Jane sighed.

“Alright, let’s go.”

And that was how Jane found herself in the back of the squad car with Maura perched on her lap, the heat from her ass spreading across Jane’s thighs. She found she couldn’t keep her hands still, letting them roam onto Maura’s hips and up and down her thighs. Maura grabbed her wrists, trying to still them as she attempted to carry on a conversation with Frost.

Suddenly, Jane heard the car sputter and Frost curse under his breath.

“What’s going on?” Jane demanded, craning her neck around to try and see the dashboard.

“Uh…we’re out of gas,” Barry responded sheepishly as he pulled onto the shoulder.

“Seriously? C’mon, Frost!” Jane threw her hands up in frustration.

“Hey, man, you drove here. You didn’t say we needed gas,” Barry turned around to look at her through the plexiglas partition.

“You didn’t look!” Jane retorted.

“Detective Frost,” Maura interjected calmly, “Why don’t you radio in to the station that we need some assistance.”

“No!” both Frost and Jane immediately shouted. Maura jumped.

“Why not?”

“Korsak will never let us live it down,” Frost responded, “Look, I saw a gas station not too long ago. I’ll walk back.”

He opened the driver’s side window and then got out of the car, grabbing the gas can from the trunk.

“I’m going with you,” Jane called before she realized Frost was already walking away, “Hey! Frost!” She tried the handle of the door, knowing it wouldn’t work in the part of the car meant to keep criminals inside. “Oh, c’mon!”

She could hear Frost chuckling as he continued on down the road. Jane let her head fall back against the back of the seat with a loud sigh. Maura twisted around to look at her.

“Is being confined to a small space with me really so bad, Jane?”

Jane smirked and pulled her in for a kiss with her hand on the back of her neck.

“Of course not, in fact…you being here is the best part,” she answered, pulling Maura’s hair over one shoulder so she could trail her tongue along the length of one side of her neck. Maura purred in satisfaction, her back arching. Jane slid her hands up Maura’s stomach to her breasts, palming them roughly as she bit down on the place where her neck curved to her shoulder. Maura moaned, her legs spreading open as she rolled her hips against the tops of Jane’s thighs.

“Oh, God…what if someone hears us,” Maura asked between breathy moans. Jane slipped her hands beneath Maura’s silky top and traced looping patterns over her stomach, feeling it jump under her touch as Maura’s breath caught in her throat.

“No one is going to hear you except for me,” Jane murmured, pausing to suck hard on a spot at the back of Maura’s neck. Maura let her head drop forward and lifted one hand behind her to tangle her fingers in Jane’s hair.

“Jane…” she breathed, and Maura grinned against her warm skin, dragging her fingernails along the inside of her thighs.

“Tell me what you want, Maur,” Jane husked, gliding her tongue along Maura’s tanned skin again.

“Take my top off,” Maura breathed. Jane bit her lip and lowered the zipper at the back of Maura’s blouse. It stopped halfway down, and she pushed the fabric down her arms and let it pool around her waist. Maura reached behind her and unhooked her bra.

Jane ran her fingers down Maura’s back, scraping her skin lightly with her nails then soothing it with her tongue. Maura moaned and pulled her bra off, putting it on top of one of the boxes beside them. Jane immediately wrapped her arms around Maura and cupped her breasts, teasing her nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, pulling on them gently. Maura arched her back again, her hips pressing against Jane’s lap in a desperate need for more pressure.

“God, you feel so good,” Jane moaned as she felt Maura’s ass press against her.

“Touch me,” Maura gasped, her hips still rocking against Jane. Jane tugged her skirt up to join her shirt around her waist and cupped her through the lace of her panties. The blonde moaned hungrily, grabbing Jane’s wrist and pressing her hand harder against her center.

“I thought about this all day,” Jane growled, her fingers stroking the drenched silk. Maura whimpered and tried to push Jane’s hand inside her panties. Jane freed herself and grabbed Maura’s hand, twisting it behind her in one smooth motion. She held it loosely between their bodies and Maura groaned loudly, her head thrown back against Jane’s shoulder.

“I barely made it out of the precinct today without coming to your office,” Jane continued, catching Maura’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging on it, tracing the shell of her ear with her tongue. Maura shuddered against her as Jane’s fingers continued to lightly stroke her through her panties.

“I wanted to bend you over your desk and fuck you, hard,” she whispered roughly and finally slipped her hand past the waistband of Maura’s underwear to trace her fingertips along Maura’s slit.

“Jane,” Maura hissed, her muscles tensing in anticipation. Jane smirked circled her clit with one finger.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” she moaned, teasing her swollen clit with her finger, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde, “All I wanted to do was lick you, push my tongue inside you.” Jane slide two fingers inside Maura with ease and curled them against her, immediately finding the rough spot inside her that made her gasp with pleasure. She strained lightly against Jane’s hold on her wrist and the detective held firm, slowly pulling her fingers out of her and pushing them back in, her thumb brushing against her clit with each stroke.

“God!” Maura groaned, her hips bucking against Jane’s hand, “Faster, Jane, please!”

Jane grinned and obliged, releasing Maura’s hand so she could knead her breast as she fucked her, her thumb circling her nipple. She could feel Maura tightening around her and added a third finger.

“Fuck! Jane…” Maura cried, and Jane grinned against the bare skin of her shoulder and thrust into her harder, pressing her thumb against her clit. Maura shuddered, her back arched as she came hard around Jane’s fingers, soaking her hand and moaning her name. It sounded incredibly loud in the small space and Jane felt a rush of arousal course through her.

Maura collapsed against Jane, panting and sweaty as Jane slowly withdrew her fingers and raised them to her lips, licking them clean. Maura watched out of the corner of her eye and shuddered again. Jane wrapped her arms around her and planted a soft kiss on her neck.

“I love you,” she murmured quietly. Maura smiled and let her eyes slide closed.

“Oh, Jane. I love you more than I can say.”

Jane grinned and blushed, glad she was able to hide her face against Maura’s neck.

“You better get dressed before Frost comes back,” she said, changing the subject. Maura smiled again and shook her head slightly at her bashful detective.

“You’re probably right, but don’t think I don’t have plans for you tonight, Detective.”

Jane raised an eyebrow, “You do?”

“Of course. It would seem I owe you, wouldn’t it?” Maura smoothed her skirt back over her hips and retrieved her bra. Jane helped her fasten the clasp with a smile, her imagination running rampant with possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://faberizona-femslash.tumblr.com/post/36469388062/39-rizzles-request


End file.
